


Of Fencing Foils, Green Tea, and Free Car Rides

by Gaillen



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band), NEWS (Japan Band)
Genre: Gen, Imported Work, Intended as Friendship but you can read it as Pre-slash if you want, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, References to Nishikido's car wreck 2009, References to Ueda's "Romeo and Juliet" play 2009, The Smiths is an awesome band - do not @ me, Written in 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaillen/pseuds/Gaillen
Summary: Set just after Ryo's accident and before Ueda's butai. Ryo gets a little comfort and a couple of bruises from Ueda.-- This fanfic was originally written in 2009 and originally posted to my LiveJournal under the same name. I'm porting many of my old works to AO3, mainly because I want them in one place and I intend to finish some of the unfinished ones eventually and AO3 will be easier. ^_^
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship, Nishikido Ryo&Ueda Tatsuya, Nishikido Ryo/Ueda Tatsuya
Kudos: 3





	Of Fencing Foils, Green Tea, and Free Car Rides

“ _You shut your mouth.  
How dare you say  
I go about things the wrong way.  
I’m human…  
And I need to be loved…  
Just like everyone else does._”  
\- The Smiths (How Soon Is Now?)

Ryo released the breath of air he was unconsciously holding as the door to the plush office closed behind him. If he had been at home, in the safety of his own apartment, he might have started crying from sheer relief that he had not only survived the meeting but managed to retain some dignity as well.

He gave a quick nod to himself and walked down the hallway towards the lift. He might as well stop by NEWS’s room and pick up the lyrics folder he had left behind the other day. After all, he was in the building anyways and this way he wouldn’t have to come back tomorrow. As he stepped off the lift onto the hallway leading to the group’s rooms, he paused.

The door to one of the dance rooms further down the hall was cracked open allowing both light and loud rock music to seep through. Curiously, Ryo crossed over to the room and opened the door a little further so he could stick his head in. He was surprised when it revealed that Tatsuya was using the room. But not for dancing.

Tatsuya twisted, blocked and parried against the air with a fencing foil held tightly in his hand. Running through movements that were not only strong but graceful as well. Watching him was impressive and Ryo felt just a little awed as well. Tatsuya paused in his movements, taking the opportunity to readjust his stance, completely unaware of Ryo in the doorway behind him.

The Osakan looked over at the small table off to the side of the door where the CD player and Tatsuya’s things were resting before reaching over and hitting the pause button. He looked back up but the next moment immediately regretted it. Tatsuya had moved so fast that Ryo hadn’t even seen it before the ball tip of the fencing foil was suddenly tickling the skin of his throat.

Tatsuya blinked at him, looking to be as surprised as Ryo was. He pulled the foil back so it was no longer pressing against Ryo’s throat but it stayed leveled at him. Ryo’s legs gave out from underneath him and he set down on the ground heavily, hand pressed over his heart that was beating a mile a minute.

“Scary~” Ryo breathed. The fencing foil’s ball point followed him to the ground as well as Tatsuya’s eyes.

“Nishikido? What are you doing here? You startled me.” Ryo looked up at him.

“I was going to ask y… Wait a minute! I startled you!? You’re the one that took three years off my life with your stupid sword!” Ryo stated indignantly.

“It’s not a sword, idiot. It’s called a foil. And you shouldn’t have startled me.” Tatsuya sniffed looking away. His eyes landed on the mirror and he couldn’t help but smirk at their positions reflected back at him. Ryo was sitting on the floor, supported by one hand while his other rubbed at his chest and Tatsuya standing over him with the foil leveled at the Osakan’s chest. It looked as if Tatsuya was the victor in a battle they had just fought and the boxer kind of liked the way it looked.

“I was just going to ask why you were here.” Ryo snapped, pushing the point of the weapon away from him. Tatsuya didn’t fight the movement, looking back at the younger male with a wicked grin.

“Practicing. I need all of it that I can get what with my stage play starting soon.” Tatsuya reached down with his free hand and helped the Osakan to his feet.

“Don’t you need two people to fence?”

“You can shadow fence just like you can shadow box.” Tatsuya shrugged, but then his smile came back. “Unless, of course, you’re offering.”

“Hey!” Ryo jumped and tried to dodge the fencing foil as Tatsuya slapped him on the thigh with it. “Don’t do that!”

He rubbed at his leg as Tatsuya pulled the weapon back, tapping the blade gently against his other hand before sliding his fingers down to the bell-guard.

“That could have actually hurt you know.” Ryo grumbled.

“So why are you here, Nishikido?” Tatsuya asked again, walking over to the small table where his things were resting. He placed the foil down and picked up the small towel and wiped away the sweat that had built up during his practice. Might as well take advantage of the little break that the younger male had given him. Ryo leaned against the dance bars and sighed.

“I just got out of a meeting with Johnny-san.” Tatsuya glanced back at him but didn’t say anything. Ryo sighed and set down on the floor, leaning back against the mirror with his hands hooked over the bar above him. The only furniture in the room was the table that Tatsuya was standing next to so the floor was the only place to sit. Ryo looked up when a can of green tea suddenly appeared in front of his eyes.

“Here.” Tatsuya said, holding another identical can in his other hand. Ryo accepted the cold beverage and Tatsuya sat on the ground next to him, popping the tab of his own can and taking a sip.

“By the way, good luck…on your stage play.” Ryo said. Tatsuya looked over at him and smiled. “And I didn’t say it before but congratulations on the success of your solo concert, too.”

“Thanks.” Ryo nodded before staring at the can, lost in thought. Silence was the only thing heard in the room for several minutes afterwards until Tatsuya spoke again softly.

“I heard about your accident…on the news.” The boxer said. Ryo exhaled sharply through his nose.

“Yeah, I figured by now everybody has heard about it.” They both heard the bitterness in his voice and this time it was an awkward silence that fell between them.

“I’m sorry…” Tatsuya said, looking down at his can and dragged his thumb over the lip. Ryo looked over at him in surprise but Tatsuya continued before he could say anything. “…for bringing it up.”

“It’s okay.” Ryo brought his legs up to his chest and wrapped one arm around his shins resting his head on his knees. He slowly twirled the can in his other hand. “I’m sorry for snapping.”

“Is that what the meeting with Kitagawa was about?”

“Yeah.”

“How’d it go?” Tatsuya leaned his head back against the mirrors and looked up, raising one hand to loop it over the dance bars above them.

“Not too bad.” Ryo sighed. “They revoked my license for six months. And I have to write a public apology. Could’ve been worse, I suppose. At least that lady‘s okay.”

Tatsuya nodded but didn’t say anything for several moments. “I know that your friends have probably all offered but I would like to as well. If you need a ride…”

Ryo looked over at him and smiled very slightly. “Thanks, Ueda. I’ll keep that in mind.”

After a while of even more silence, Tatsuya sighed and stood up dusting his jeans off and walking over to the table where his things were sitting.

“Well, back to practice.” He picked up the fencing foil and walked back into the middle of the room. Ryo just watched him but didn’t move. “Aren’t you going home?”

“Nah, I think I might stick around.” Ryo shrugged. “Besides, I might take you up on that offer of a free ride.” Tatsuya laughed and Ryo smiled. “That is, if it stands today like it does tomorrow.”

“Of course it does.” Tatsuya smiled, walking back over to the table in the room. He picked up a long thin case and opened it, pulling out a second foil. “But, baby, you’re going to have to pay.”

“Ehhhhh? But I don’t know how to fence.” Ryo protested, standing and accepting the foil anyways.

“That’s okay.” Tatsuya grinned sadistically. “You can learn as you go or just stand there and let me hit you.” Ryo yelped and barely lifted the foil in time to block Tatsuya’s attack, the older male cackling gleefully.

**Finished**.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so old and I'm kind of embarrassed looking at it now. But it was enjoyed back then and so I hope it will still be enjoyed even today. My writing has changed though. ^_^
> 
> I should probably edit this since I've learned a lot about writing since then and I made a lot of errors in just story structure in this but I think it would be better to leave it in it's original form, ne? This way we can see my improvements.


End file.
